


Back on Solid Ground

by saladfingers



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Subtext, movie rerwite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: troy and gabi meet





	Back on Solid Ground

After “Start of Something New” is sung, Troy has a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. More than anything, he wants to run and jump face-first into the snow, and just scream. Gabi, meanwhile, has similar reservations written on her face. She absently twirls her locket before searching his face for an unknown emotion.

“So singing…” He trails off awkwardly. “It’s a common thing for you?”

She tilts her head shyly. “Just church choir. It’s been a few months, though.”

“Splendid.” He answers automatically, mentally slapping himself for sounding like his grandmother.

She smiles lightly. “Do you sing often.”

He shrugs. “Car, shower… not really. Basketball’s my thing.”

“Oh?” A reminiscent glint appears in her eyes but is gone just as fast. “My dad followed basketball. Go Miami Redhawks.”


End file.
